


Happy (Fuckin) Birthday, Kiyotaka Ishimaru

by Scoverva



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Beaches, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKA!!!!!!, Kissing, M/M, THIS MAN DESERVES THE FUCKING WORLD!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoverva/pseuds/Scoverva
Summary: Mondo was dragging Kiyotaka off to some location unknown to him for...wait, it was his birthday?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 127
Collections: IshiMondo Oneshots





	Happy (Fuckin) Birthday, Kiyotaka Ishimaru

“Mondo, where are we going?!” Kiyotaka asked, more like demanded, as Mondo drove the two of them on his motorcycle. Kiyotaka was, for some reason, blindfolded, which he didn’t deem safe. At least he and Mondo both had helmets on, so that was nice. Mondo was even nicely dressed, too! White dress shirt, black jeans, he even had his hair down! Kiyotaka was impressed!

“It’s a surprise, dumbass! Why else would I blindfold ya?!” Mondo asked, letting out that hearty laugh that made Kiyotaka’s heart melt. He just clung on tighter, his eyes slammed shut even if he was blindfolded. Eventually, the vehicle slowed to a stop, and he felt Mondo climb off the bike and take his hand. Kiyotaka climbed off as well, letting Mondo guide him to...wherever they were going.

He didn’t have his usual boots on, and Mondo had dragged him out of his room while he was in the middle of exercising. So, now he was out in public in a white tank top and black shorts. Oh, and sandals, which Mondo suggested. 

...Why could Kiyotaka feel dirt or sand? And was that water he was hearing???

Mondo finally stopped walking, which made Kiyotaka stumble and nearly fall. Luckily, Mondo caught him. “Woah, hey! Don’t want the birthday boy gettin’ hurt, now would we?”

What? “Birthday boy? Mondo it isn’t my-“ Oh wait a second, “Oh my goodness it’s my birthday...”

“Wha-?! Don’t tell me ya forgot!” Mondo let out a small gasp at his friends realization. “Holy fuck, dude! I can’t believe ya forgot!”

“Can you just get the blindfold off?”

“Oh, shit, yeah, sorry!”

Mondo took the blindfold off, putting it in his pocket. Kiyotaka was in awe at the sight. Mondo had taken him to a beach, one completely devoid of people. The sun was setting over the water, hues of red, orange, yellow and purple shining in both the sky and sea. There was a small dock off to the side, and the sand was a light brown. Though it was an ordinary sight to others, Kiyotaka didn’t get out much. So, to him, it was absolutely breath taking.

“Wow...” Was all Kiyotaka was able to mutter out. Mondo let out a small chuckle, a light blush on his face.

“So, uh, d-do ya like it? The sight, I mean...” Mondo asked, getting a small hum from Kiyotaka. “I...Couldn’t get ya a present this year, can’t afford anythin’ that’s as good as you are...So, I figured givin’ ya an experience would be my best option...”

A smile crept up onto Kiyotaka’s face, and he moved his hand so he could hold Mondo’s hand. “It’s beautiful.”

Mondo stepped around to stand in front of Kiyotaka, a nervous look on his face. “S-So, um, if yer up to it...I-I’ve been practicin’, and, uh,” Mondo tried to stammer out his sentence, though couldn’t seem to get his words together. “I WANNA DANCE WITH YA, DAMMIT!”

Kiyotaka’s face flushed for a second before a giddy smile practically exploded onto his face. “I-I would love to!”

And with that, they started dancing. Mondo insisted on leading, but since Kiyotaka had more experience, he ended up leading. They danced around the beach, practically gliding as Kiyotaka guided the both of them. 

The sun continued setting as the two men danced, complete silence other than the occasional expletive from Mondo each and every time he accidentally stepped on Kiyotaka’s feet. 

Eventually, the sun had seemed to dip below the waters, a navy blue filling the night sky, with nothing but the moon and hundreds of stars to light up the beach. Eventually, Mondo slowed to a stop, forcing Kiyotaka to stop as well. Kiyotaka blinked a couple times, confused.

“Mondo? Why did you-“

Mondo looked torn, like he was trying to make a decision. Kiyotaka’s concern made him cut himself off mid-sentence. Mondo wouldn’t meet his gaze, and Kiyotaka was beginning to worry that he did something wrong.

“I’m sorry about this.”

Panic set into Kiyotaka. “Kyoudai what do you- MONDO!”

Mondo had begun running full speed at the dock, dragging Kiyotaka along. Kiyotaka had to run to keep up, his sandals slipping off in the process. They were heading right for the dock. Oh. OH.

“WAIT MONDO WE’RE STILL IN OUR CLOTHES-!”

Too late. Mondo jumped off the end, twisting his entire body around as he pulled Kiyotaka off with him. Kiyotaka let out a screech of sorts as the two of them fell into the water. The EXTREMELY cold water, despite it being. Well. The end of August.

Kiyotaka gasped for air as his limbs worked to keep him afloat. Though, oxygen wasn’t his main concern. Mondo wasn’t coming back out of the water.

“MOND-“ And then Kiyotaka felt a hand on his ankle, pulling him back under the water. Though, it was only a small tug, so Kiyotaka was able to resurface with ease. Mondo popped up a few seconds afterwards. He was laughing uncontrollably, letting out ‘sorry’s every so often. 

“Kyoudai! You scared me! What in the world were you thinking?!” Kiyotaka scolded, tears slipping down his cheeks. “I thought something happened to you!”

Upon noticing Kiyotaka was crying, Mondo immediately stopped laughing. He became instantly worried, moving forward to start wiping away Kiyotaka’s tears.

“W-Wait, shit, Kiyo, I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m so sorr-“

And then, as if this was planned, Kiyotaka tackled Mondo. They fell back under the water, and resurfaced after a few seconds. Although there were still tears, Kiyotaka let out soft chuckles.

“Th-That’s what you get for worrying me...!” Kiyotaka half-scolded, trying to stop his voice from cracking from both crying and gigging.

Mondo snickered, and soon the two boys broke out into full blown laughter. Neither were sure why, maybe it was just being in each others company that made them act like this. And that was when Mondo decided ‘fuck it, now or never’

“Hey, Taka?”

Kiyotaka’s laughter slowed to a stop, a goofy smile remaining on his face. “Yes, Mondo?”

Mondo hesitated for a moment, clearly nervous. It was written all over his face. And, instead of speaking, Mondo just threw himself at Kiyotaka. Their lips collided harshly, and Kiyotaka was definitely shocked when it happened. After that initial moment of shock, however, he did his best to kiss back. Though, Kiyotaka was quite inexperienced. Granted, so was Mondo.

They parted after a moment, and just floated there in the middle of the waters. A soft smile spread across Kiyotaka’s face, the prefect lightly pecking Mondo’s lips.

“Hey, Mondo?”

“Hm?”

“I like you.”

“Yeah, thanks Captain Obvious.”


End file.
